A New Face
by OREOS555
Summary: Percy Jackson has always been like a brother to Kayla Sentario. But what happens when it turns out Kayla is actually a demigod? Join her as she deals with trust issues, a dark past, an eidetic memory, and that INFURIATING son of Hades. Totally disregards HoO. Percabeth and Nico/OC. T for prologue.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this idea has been in my head for a while and I just really need to get it out… but it's gonna be a lot less light-hearted than my story Flashback.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

**LINELINELINELINE**

Imagine you live in New York. Done? Good. Now imagine that you were born and raised here. Imagine that you lived in a terrible neighborhood in Manhattan. One where cops look the other way when they see someone being mugged.

What if I told you about a girl named Kayla Sentario whose reality is what you've just imagined and more? You wouldn't believe me would you? A little girl couldn't live in such a bad place. If you thought that you'd be wrong.

Little Kayla Sentario was born thirteen years ago in a small, somewhat rundown hospital. For about a year it was just her and her mother. Then Kayla's mother, Cindy Sentario, met a man named Stan Andrews. It was love at first sight. They married on March 30, 2002 not long after Kayla's second birthday on December 17, 2001.

Thing were great for a while. Stan once even took Kayla and Cindy to Buffalo when he had to go on business. That's where Kayla met a lifelong friend. The girl was older than Kayla (who had been three at the time) by two years. The girl's name was Artemis Crock. She was a daughter of one of Stan's colleagues. They had hit it off immediately and couldn't wait to meet again. If only good things could last.

When Kayla was four disaster struck. Heavy on the dis. Cindy- who had been pregnant at the time- had been mugged not far from their apartment building. Cindy had taken a blow to the stomach and no one was surprised when she had a miscarriage.

That's when Stan's true colors showed. He started drinking and domestic violence soon followed. Kayla had already started kindergarten even though she was only four, being gthe intelligent little bugger she was. That gave Cindy no other choice but to patch Kayla up at night and cover bruises in the morning.

When Kayla was eight she was diagnosed with ADHD, dyslexia, and kleptomania. When Stan heard about this (at the dinner table no less)he had thrown her out of her chair and into the counter. Cindy tried to stop him but he quickly knocked her out. Satisfied with knowing Cindy couldn't stop him, he picked up a knife from the table. He started towards Kayla who was staring at her mother as if she expected her to jump up and give Stan the beating of a lifetime. She didn't.

As he moved towards her Stan called Kayla a freak, a bastard child. He told her that she was a stupid waste of space and that she should never have been born. He loomed over her the knife pointed towards her. He brought the knife down and grinned as he felt it slide through the flesh of her arm.

He continued, though he didn't kill her. He couldn't. He was having too much _fun_. Kayla soon passed out from blood loss and Stan left. About twenty minutes later Cindy stirred and her eyes Cindy had. When she sat up she immediately looked around for her daughter. The moment Cindy saw Kayla she ran to the eight-year-old's side.

Cindy had been prepared for this. She knew that the beatings would get worse. Cindy ran to one of the cabinets and grabbed bandages and antiseptic. She ran back to Kayla and quickly applied them. Then Cindy ran to the fridge and opened one of the drawers inside. In the drawer were a few bags of blood like you would see in a blood bank.

She then opened a closet and grabbed an object that looked like an IV you would see in a hospital. She quickly and carefully picked Kayla up and placed her on a ratty old couch. Cindy placed a the bag of blood she had taken from the drawer on the IV and hooked it up to a needle that she placed in a vein on Kayla's wrist. Kayla was out of school for two weeks so she could heal. She had several nasty scars, though. Still does to this day.

But even with all the bad in Kayla's life there was still some good. When Kayla was six Cindy had taken her to a candy shop called Sweet on America where Cindy reunited with an old friend from high school. Sally Jackson.

Sally had a son of her own, Percy, and, because they were around each other so much, the began to love each other as only a brother and sister could.

And though there were many reasons as to why Kayla was different, and she knew it, she had never bothered to think that she might be the daughter of a god.

That is where our story starts.

**LINELINELINELINE**

**Terrible? Good? Entirely demented? Let me know what you think! And for those of you who watch Young Justice, Kayla's friend being Artemis Crock is not a coincidence… and you'll have to wait to find out why I put it there.**

**REVEEEIIIWWW**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of Earth… I'm finally updating! Though you can probably see that… yeah. Anyway, this chapter is mostly a filler, just giving you a better understanding of what Kayla is like.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the people who lost their lives and the parents who lost their children in the Newtown, Connecticut shooting on Friday.**

**Disclaimer: I'm both twelve and a girl. Therefore I cannot be Rick Riordan.**

**LINELINELINELINE**

**Manhattan**

**May 27, 2012**

**12:30 PM**

Loud footsteps echoed through the alley. A girl with long blonde hair with little black bits on the tips (though she swore it was natural) was running through back ways and climbing up fire escapes to run across rooftops and go back down again. She had lost the cops a while ago, but she had to make sure they wouldn't find her again.

The girl was wearing a blue hoodie, dark jeans, and had a bag hanging at her side. Earlier she'd had her hood up as to not be recognized. Obviously it had long since fallen down.

Once she was sure she wasn't being followed the girl slowed down, taking a loaf of freshly baked, still warm bread out of her bag. The girl broke off a rather large piece and walked over to a woman in raggedy clothes sitting in the alley. There were two small children asleep with their heads in the woman's lap, also wearing worn down clothes.

"Hey Aurora," The blonde girl said. She handed the woman the bread. "I know it's not much…" The woman, Aurora, smiled at the young girl.

"Kayla," She said. "You don't have to steal. At least not for me." Kayla Sentario stood up a little straighter, sea green eyes piercing into Aurora's amethyst ones with determination.

"I'm not about to sit around while you starve." Kayla took a few apples out of her bag. "I also got some apples and money off of a cop that was chasing me." She quickly handed her some money and the apples before turning around and heading towards another fire escape."Bye Aurora!" Kayla called over her shoulder, before disappearing over the edge of the building.

**LINELINELINELINE**

"John, would you quit following me?!" Kayla yelled turning around. A boy laughed and came out from behind the roof exit of the apartment building they were on.

"Oh, come on Kayla," John said. "You can't _still_ blame me."

"Wow," Kayla retorted. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more stupid." She turned around and started walking again. "It was your fault, so I'm going to blame you. Get over it." John threw is hands in the air, exasperated.

"But it wasn't my fault!" Kayla stopped in her tracks, deathly silent. Her fists clenched and she turned around very slowly. John started taking steps back when he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Not. Your. Fault?" Kayla took a step forward with every word. "If it weren't for you Seth wouldn't have stolen more." She was less than a foot away from him now. " He was your brother, he always provided for you. But you still wanted more."

"And there's something wrong with wanting something you don't have?" John asked incredulously. Kayla's eyes flashed.

"Not when you keep it to yourself."Kayla said. "But you went and pushed it on us. Seth felt guilty, wanted to steal more." She looked away and closed her eyes as tight as they would go, memories swimming behind her eyelids, hearing a gunshot going off in her mind. "We did and we got caught. We ran, a cop shot Seth. Now he's dead and I had three months in Juvie." She opened her eyes and looked back at John, straight in the eyes. He looked so much like… Kayla shook her head. "Now it's your turn to feel guilty. Go home, John. You've done enough."

She walked away and left him standing there eyes heavy with guilt and sorrow.

**LINELINELINELINE**

**Manhattan**

**May 27, 2012**

**4:30 PM**

If anyone had looked to the top of one rundown apartment building, they would see a young girl sitting there watching the entrance. Kayla had been sitting there for nearly three hours, waiting for her step-father to leave. Finally she saw him walk out of the building. She watched from above as everyone (some more subtle than others) steered clear of the man that smelt like beer and cigar smoke. As soon as he turned the corner, Kayla turned and climbed down to a half-open window that she pushed up and entered through.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called into the apartment, before swinging her bag onto the table, causing a few apples and the bread to peek out. Cindy then walked in and when she saw the bag her slight smile turned into a frown.

"You know I don't like you stealing." Cindy said, eyeing the apple her daughter was taking a bite out of. Kayla shrugged.

"We needed food." Kayla stated simply. Cindy sighed but didn't argue.

"We're eating at Sally's tonight." Kayla's eyes lit up. "Some of Percy's friends from his summer camp are going to be there so I expect you to be on your best behavior." Kayla nodded quickly. "Go put on some nicer clothes. We leave in twenty minutes." Kayla practically ran to her room to change.

Little did they know that this dinner would change everything.

**LINELINELINELINE**

**Oooh, cliffhanger. I will update after I get four reviews and I know that a lot of people don't like it when people do this but hey, I'm interested in what you think, sue me… not really though.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know you probably hate me right now, but I am making for the long wait with the length of the chapter. I will be updating a bit more now that quiz bowl is over and done with, but I have been working on this chapter since I got that fourth review. I have this notebook that I writeall of the chapters in before writing them up and the prologue and first chapter took up eight pages, while the second chapter alone took up 19 pages. This notebook is college ruled so this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Ever. Now thanks for the reviews, stylesfanciesme no comment wars. Trevor getting an account is totally free, just so you know. And don't use my name on here. There could be kidnappers on this site. Notyouraveragehuman, don't retaliate. Please.****Topaz B. Rainheart, thanks for the suggestion, but saying line four times is… funner. And just because funner isn't a word doesn't mean it shouldn't be. Sorry about any OOCness.**

_**Italics= thought**_

**Disclaimer: What person would let a 12-year-old own this stuff?**

**LINELINELINELINE**

**Manhattan**

May 27, 2012

**5:20 PM**

**Jackson Residence**

It wasn't very often that Percy could from camp over. It felt good to see the other side of his family again. Though it would be better if Thalia would stop shocking him, just to see his reaction. Percy looked around the room. _Looks like everyone's here._ Percy's cousins, Thalia and Nico, were seated on the couch along with his girlfriend, Annabeth. The hunters had made a stop at Camp Half-Blood and this gave Thalia the great opportunity to visit. Since Percy had come to the conclusion that everyone was there he was surprised when there was a knock on the door of his apartment.

"I'll get it," The green-eyed boy said before standing to answer the door. He didn't miss, or understand, the knowing look on his mother's face. Percy didn't know what he expected, but he certainly didn't expect his pseudo-sister to practically tackle him with a hug the second he opened the door. "Kayla?" The girl pulled away and looked up from her height of 4' 9" to smirk at him.

"Who else?" Percy laughed and looked to the blonde woman standing to the side, smiling at the small reunion.

"Hey, Aunt Cindy, come on in." Percy moved so his 'aunt' and 'sister' could walk in. "Mom, why didn't you tell me Kayla and Aunt Cindy were coming?" Kayla ran to Sally and hugged her.

"Hi Aunt Sally!" She said before turning to Percy's step-dad. "Hey, Paul." The older man offered a small smile.

"It's good to see the two of you again." Cindy gave him a hug and started chatting with Sally and Paul. You could notice a barely there British accent when the older blonde talked. Percy lightly touched Kayla's shoulder and she tensed immediately. If Percy noticed he didn't show it, as he turned Kayla towards the couch.

"Kayla, this is Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico." Percy said pointing to each one of them in turn. Annabeth was a tall blonde, with these intense grey eyes that looked like they were studying your every move. Thalia looked like one of those punk-rocker people you see on the street every day, with her spiked up hair and dark eyeliner. Nico looked about Kayla's age, 13, and looked kind of goth. He had pale skin, with dark hair, and his eyes looked almost black. "Guys-" Thalia cleared her throat which caused Percy to roll his eyes. "Fine, girls and guy, this is Kayla." A mischievous glint came to the young girl's eyes, before she stepped forward.

"So you're the famous Annabeth that Percy's always talking about." Kayla held out her hand for Annabeth to shake.

"Famous?" Annabeth asked, looking over to Percy as she shook Kayla's hand.

"Yeah, it's always 'Annabeth, this. Annabeth, that.'" Kayla started to move around to illustrate the story, as well as move away from Percy, who was trying to get her to stop talking. "You know, one time I asked him to describe you and he said, 'She's the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing girl I've ever me- mph!'" The adults had stopped chatting so they could watch the show before them. Nico had a slight smile on his face, Annabeth and the adults were trying to smother giggles, while Thalia was outright laughing. Kayla was trying to pull Percy's hand away from her mouth before trying a… better tactic.

"Eww!" Percy exclaimed, immediately withdrawing his hand and wiping the spot where Kayla licked his hand on his jeans while Kayla ducked away and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Annabeth.

"And don't even get me started on what he was like after you two started dating…" Kayla trailed off, as laughs came from most of the people in the room. Not Nico, though. But He was smiling. _It's a start…_ Percy was pouting off to the side.

"That's enough, Kayla." Cindy said, even though it was obvious she thought it was funny. "No more messing with Percy."

"Thanks Aunt Cindy." Percy said. He stuck his tongue out at Kayla.

"Oh, you're no fun." The younger girl replied, smirking back at the older boy. Cindy went into the kitchen with Sally to help get dinner ready and for about twenty minutes there was a lot of catching up between Kayla and Percy and getting to know Percy's friends and hear small bits about Percy's summer camp. Percy had told Kayla a lot about it, even if the details were vague, and Kayla had always loved hearing about it. Not too long afterwards Sally and Cindy walked back into the room.

"Dinner's going to take a little longer than I thought." Sally said, wiping her hands with a dish towel. "There's a small park not too far from here; you kids could go there and I'll call Annabeth when dinner's ready."

"Sure." Percy replied. "Let's go guys."

**LINELINELINELINE**

Kayla sighed as the group walked towards the park. "Aunt Sally." She said. "One of the only people I know who can kick people out nicely." Annabeth chuckled and looked to Kayla. The younger blonde had this huge lopsided grin on her face. But it didn't reach her eyes. Eyes that looked a lot like Percy's.

Annabeth was confused, and it wasn't a very good feeling. Kayla seemed so free and happy and nice and was definitely funny. So why did it seem like she was hiding something? It was her mother too. They both had this sadness in their eyes, like they had seen things that no one should ever see. And Kayla also looked a lot like Percy, too. It was strange how alike they were. _Could she be...? No. She couldn't be a demigod, much less one that powerful._

"So." Nico said. "Are you two cousins?" Annabeth remembered haw they called each other's mothers 'aunt'. Both Percy and Kayla shook their heads. At the same time.

"Nah, our moms were friends in high school before my mom dropped out." Percy explained.

"They lost touch and when I was six we ran into Aunt Sally and Percy at the candy shop that Aunt Sally was working at around that time." Kayla finished. Then the girl seemed to spot something. "Monkey bars!" She exclaimed before running to the aforementioned equipment. Kayla jumped and grabbed the first rung before climbing so she was sitting on top of the monkey bars. Percy laughed.

"You're so weird." He told her as the four other teens moved to stand next to the monkey bars.

"What's the fun in being normal?" Kayla replied before standing up one of the bars. Percy tensed a little.

"Kayla, please don't do that." He said. "I don't want you to fall." Kayla took this opportunity to go into a handstand.

"Deal with it." Even if she was upside down with her hair in her you could still see her smirk. She shifted and a necklace with a key pendant fell in front of her face. Though, Annabeth only had a second to register that because Kayla shifting also gave her a view of a hellhound lurking near some trees. Its eyes were following Kayla's every move. Kayla shifted again and the beast was out of view once again. Annabeth's eyes went to her friends. Their faces were pale and eyes wide. _They saw it too._

Kayla's arms bent a little before she pushed herself up and did a few flips before landing solidly on the ground. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the pale faces of her companions. She followed their eyes behind her and turned around slowly. What she saw certainly surprised her. _What the hell…_

The beast in standing in front of Kayla was the size of a rhino, with matted black fur and vicious red eyes. A memory flashed in front of Kayla's eyes. She had gone to a friend's house- when she still had friends- and that girl's older brother had been watching a Stephen King movie, called Cujo. Kayla had secretly watched it with her friend and had nightmares about it for two months- which was one of the things that hinted at her eidetic memory. _Your name is now Cujo._ This strange beast looked very much like the dog from the movie. But that wasn't what scared Kayla- oh, no. What scared her was that its red eyes were trained right. On. Her.

Without warning Cujo jumped forward to sink its teeth into Kayla only for her to jump out of the way. After rolling to the side Kayla stood and quickly looked around. She watched as Percy took out a pen and uncapped it, turning it into a sword. Percy lunged at Cujo along with Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico, who had pulled weapons from nowhere, successfully taking Cujo's attention off of Kayla.

"Kayla, get out of here!" Percy shouted. Suddenly a large wave appeared and pushed the girl away from the fight. It was strange how she could breathe as the wave surrounded her. When Kayla stood she was soaked to the bone. There was a loud cry from behind her and instead of leaving Kayla turned to see what the noise was. Her eyes widened at the terrifying scene in front of her.

Nico had been thrown into a tree and was unconscious, Thalia was clutching her shoulder to try and stop a large bite from bleeding. Percy and Annabeth were trapped underneath Cujo, who was snapping at them but managing to miss every time. Kayla noticed Percy's sword around ten feet away from her. Kayla took small steps toward the sword and picked it up. Kayla somehow managed to get behind Cujo without being noticed, but when she stepped forward to stab it, she stepped on a twig. Cujo's head tilted to the side before he climbed off of Percy and Annabeth. Kayla backed up a bit when Cujo turned to look at her. She studied the creature. When Kayla saw Cujo's legs tense and he lept towards her she did the only thing that came naturally. She swung the sword.

There was a loud hissing sound and Cujo was turned into this golden sand that smelt like rotten eggs. Kayla immediately dropped the sword and ran over to Percy who was helping Annabeth to her feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"We're fine." Percy said, though he was looking at her funny. "You just killed that hellhound." Kayla looked at him questioningly.

"You mean Cujo on steroids?" She asked. Percy gave her a serious look. It seemed almost foreign on his normally smiling face. There was another cry coming from the side reming the three of Thalia's predicament. Nico had come-to and was next to Thalia trying to stop the bleeding. As Percy, Annabeth, and Kayla ran to Nico and Thalia, Kayla noticed the uncomfortable sloshing of her wet shoes. When the trio stopped Percy grabbed Kayla's arm and closed his eyes. Kayla was about to grab his arm and flip him over her shoulder, (a reflex she had developed living in the place she did) but quickly reminded herself that this was Percy. Not some rapist or wanna-be thug. Percy.

It wasn't until he let go that Kayla noticed she was dry.

"How'd you-" She started.

"I'll tell you later." Percy cut her off, before walking to Thalia. He took a Ziploc bag, with little squares of something in it, out of his pocket and gave one to Thalia. The spikey- haired teen ate it and slowly, but surely, the wound stopped bleeding and closed. Kayla probably looked like a fish, with her mouth opening and closing like that, but she couldn't find it in her to care. The bite was gone.

` Everyone was saying stuff along the lines of 'What are we going to do with her,' 'We should take her to camp,' 'Is she a demigod,' and so forth. The words spun in Kayla's head. She knew that 'her' was, well, her.

"Shut up!" Kayla finally yelled. Everyone looked at her, shocked. "Would you quit talking about me like I'm not here and actually explain what's going on?!" Eyes widened and jaws dropped. "How did you dry me off? How did that bite heal so quickly? What was that thing? And what do you mean by demigod?" Percy blinked.

"How did you understand us?" Kayla rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Percy; you know that." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I guess she is a demigod." He said, looking at Kayla. "Unless of course you suddenly speak ancient Greek." Kayla's eyes widened. _It happened again_.

"We don't have time for this." Annabeth said. "Percy, call Mrs. O'Leary." The green-eyed boy nodded and let out a loud whistle. A moment later shadows practically jumped to the trees and a shape took form. Then, much to Kayla's surprise, another beast that looked a lot like Cujo leaped out. Now, since Kayla had just been attacked by one of these things and still wasn't sure of what it was, it was perfectly acceptable for her to hide behind Percy.

"Cujo had a friend!" She yelled. Percy chuckled and pulled Kayla next to him.

"Kayla, this is Mrs.O'Leary. She's the only nice hellhound I've ever met." Mrs. O'Leary walked to Kayla and sniffed the girl's hair before licking the side of her head and letting out a loud 'woof'. "I think she likes you." Kayla smiled and gave Mrs. O'Leary a pat on the head. _How was I afraid of her?_ Percy then tried to lift Kayla onto Mrs. O'Leary's back only for the younger girl to cry out. Percy immediately put her down and turned her to face him. What he didn't know was that he had accidentally squeezed a bruise Stan had given her that had not yet healed. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just… bumped into a counter earlier." Lie. Percy didn't believe it either, you could see it in his eyes. "It's just a bruise." She said, before climbing onto Mrs.O'Leary and ending the conversation. Percy and Annabeth soon followed, while Thalia gripped Nico's arm. Percy leaned down and whispered something into Mrs. O'Leary's ear and darkness surrounded them.

Now, even though it was cold, windy, and Kayla felt like her face was being torn off, not to mention it being dark, whatever this method of travel was, it. Was. Awesomeness. But something even cooler waited on the other side.

It looked like a normal summer camp, with children of all ages running around. Most of them were carrying weapons, though so it couldn't be normal. The cabins looked much newer and more grand than ones at other camps too. There was a dining hall with Grecian-style columns, but no roof, to Kayla's far right and a large blue farmhouse to her left next to a strawberry field. Nico and Thalia appeared next to Mrs. O'Leary and the three teens riding on her climbed down. Kayla looked around again. There was a big hill with a large pine at the very top a little bit farther than the farmhouse. The pine had something gold twinkling on one of its branches with a- is that a dragon- wrapped around the trunk. It was beautiful.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**LINELINELINELINE**

**Yeah, so it's like past midnight right now, soo… 4 reviews and I start really focusing on the next chapter. I really don't want Kayla to turn into a Mary-Sue so if you think she is tell me. So, yeah I'm going to bed now… BYE!**


End file.
